melodies of life
by shini-chan
Summary: ^ ^x: kenshin, kaoru, and kenji. that's all i can say. i'm not good with summaries. but just give it a shot. if you like it write a review


Kenshin: kenji? Kenji-san.

-a little boy comes running down the hall. -

kenji: hai daddy! Hee hee hee!

Kenshin: oro? What is it?

Kenji: nothing. Mommy just said funny things earlier

Kenshin: oh? Like what?

Kenji: about when she was younger.

Kenshin: oh? Is that so?

Kenji: hai father.

Kenshin: ha ha. That sounds like it should be interesting to hear later. But I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go fishing by the river with me.

Kenji: Hai daddy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenshin: alright. let's leave before your mother comes up with a list for us to do.

-just then the shoji doors slide open. -

kaoru: where are you two going? You guys need to keep it down. Akemi-chan's asleep.

Kenshin: ummm.... Ohayo darling!

-she comes up to him, and locks her arms around his neck. She smiles and watches him ponder over what to say next. -

kaoru: don't ponder. Just tell me.

Kenshin: we're ....um....you're beautiful did you know that?

Kaoru: excuse me! I asked where you were going.

Kenji: oh daddy! You're a wimp against mommy! We're going fishing mommy

Kaoru: now that wasn't so hard was it?

Kenshin: ummm......

-she laughed, and kissed him quickly. -

kaoru: you are two cute men. Bye.

Kenshin: sayonara kaoru-koishii

Kaoru: sayonara darling! Sayonara kenji-chan!

-they wave and walk away from the house. -

kenshin: whew!

Kenji: daddy. You act like it was so hard!

Kenshin: oro?! Act?! What do you mean act?! Your mother is very hard to get away from! not that I want to.

Kenji: you have woman issues daddy!

Kenshin: ha ha ha .

Kenji: so it's just us today daddy?

Kenshin: hai. It's just us.

-just then a small voice calls out to them in the distance. -

???: kenji-chan!

Kenji: eek!!!!

-he hides behind kenshin. The girl comes up to them. Kenshin smiles at her. -

kenshin: ohayo kaori-chan.

Kaori: ohayo uncle kenshin ! Where are you going?

Kenshin: fishing at the river. would you like to come?

???: kaori-chan! Come back here ! don't go wandering off by your........ oh! It's you himura-san. Well ohayo!

Kenshin: ohayo miiki-dono. Gomen for scaring you like that.

Miiki: it's alright. I was in a hurry that's why.

Kenshin: oh! Well then sayonara Miiki-dono . Sayonara kaori-chan. Kenji. Please say sayonara to miiki-dono, and kaori-chan.

Kenji: hai father..sayonara Mrs. Miiki. Sayonara kaori-chan.

Kaori: sayonara uncle kenshin! Sayonara kenji-chan!

Miiki: sayonara himura-san. Give mt best to kaoru. sayonara kenji-chan. Your mommy and daddy have brought you up really well.

Kenshin: arigato miiki-dono.

Kaori: see you later uncle kenshin!

-they walk off. Leaving kenshin and kenji standing there . kenshin smiled, and looked down at kenji.-

kenji: nani otoosan?

Kenshin: ha ha . who has woman issues now?

Kenji: hmph! Do not!

Kenshin: ha ha. Come on son. Let's go.

Kenji: hai.

-they walk off to the river. They both smile in relief, as they reach the river. They find a spot, and stick their poles in the ground 10 min. later kenshin sees kenji yawn..-

kenji : daddy......

-he snuggles up to kenshin's side. Kenshin wraps an arm around him.-

???: hitokiri battousai!

- he quickly turned his head, and looked into the direction of the voice. His eyes flicker gold.-

kenshin: what is it enishi?

Enishi: oh hitokiri. I'm shocked! Hey. By the way. Nice baby.

Kenshin: leave him alone.

Enishi: oh come now. Hurting a child is for weaklings. Hurting his father on the other hand.....

-kenji stirred -

kenshin: you may try to kill me as much as you want. But don't you ever touch my wife or son. They have nothing to do with this.

Enishi: true. True. That's why I'll finish the fight with you another time.

Kenji: hmmm.....daddy?

Kenshin: hai my son?

Kenji: did we catch anything yet?

Kenshin: iie little one. Please go back to sleep. 

Kenji hai. Bye daddy.

Kenshin: bye.

Kenji: I love you daddy.

Kenshin: I love you too kenji.

Enishi: hitokiri battousai doesn't love! 

Kenji: leave daddy alone!!!!!!!!!

Enishi: shut-up kid.

Kenshi: hey! Watch who the hell you're telling to shut-up.

Enishi: hey battousai! What if you would've gotten my sister pregnant huh?

Kenshin: tomoe is dead. Don't bring up the past.

Kenji: daddy!

-the boy starts running back from checking the poles he trips and falls. He starts to cry. Kenshin walks over to him to see a cut on his knee. -

kenshin: shhh.... Don't cry son. It will be alright.

kenji:* boo hoo * it hurts a lot daddy!

-he picks him up, and cradles him in his arms .Kenji wraps his arms around kenshin. Kenshin carries him to the river. He washes off kenji's cut, and tears a piece of his gi . he wraps the cut up, and kisses kenji's forehead.-

kenshin: there is that better?

kenji: arigato daddy.

Enishi: till we meet again battousai! 

Kenshin: till then don't bother my family.

Kenji: huh?

-he runs over to a pole standing in the ground. He lifts it up, and pulls it. He laughs. In excitement.  

Kenji: daddy!! Daddy!!

Kenshin: oro? Hai! Hai!

-he rushes over to kenji's side, and helps pull in the fish.-

kenji: wow! it's big daddy!

Kenshin: hai it is very big son.

Kenji: mommy will be happy!

Kenshin: hai. She'll be very happy. Come .let's go home.

Kenji: hai. Let's

-they said as they  headed towards home.-

sorry about my other fic. I know I kinda messed up royally on #4 but it was an accident. I have to go back and fix it. I accidently put the wrong one up. Gomenasai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!         


End file.
